heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-06-12 School's Out
Grades are done, and it's a wonderful thing. The nice part for most teachers all across the country is that you get 2 and a half months off during the best time of the year. Scott Summers, however, is not most teachers. His mind isn't really thinking about a break, but more thinking about all of the things he needs to review regarding the X-men. Troubling issues in Eastern Europe and Asia. Mutant registration legislation in a handful of states. There's a lot to watch. He tries to push that from his mind, wasn't coming to the lake supposed to be relaxing? And so Scott is heading down by the water, carrying a cooler in one hand and an armfull of canvas pop out chairs in the other. Rumor was someone was going to bring out a boat, but he hadn't yet seen evidence of it. It's a beautiful day, though, and looking over at Jean he says as much. "Nice day." Jean Grey follows Scott a few paces behind, in khaki shorts and a sleeveless white blouse with sunglasses. Her hair has been held back with a thick black cloth headband, and she has sandals on her feet. She's carrying a speaker system for her iPod in one hand, and a woven bag with wooden handles in the other. "I hope you remembered sunblock, Slim, " she quips with a grin. There's been a boat here pretty much since Warren Worthington III went to school here. He even allowed the school to use it as long as it was kept in good condition...which he does check whenever he's about. It's his 'old, small' sailboat so he doesn't mind if it's used for kids to learn sailing or for some to take a float on the lake at times. It's part of his donation, after all. Of course, when he catches wind of a relaxing day at the lake, he's not above catching up with friends, teammates, and former-classmates. Since he's working from home, he was able to pack his laptop up along with a pair of swim trunks before taking to the skies towards Westchester County. Double win -- he can fly -and- hang out with folks. It's also a great excuse to check up on his boat. It isn't long before a winged shadow appears in the area that they're known to hang out at when going to the lake. The shadow eventually shrinks as Angel lands easily and calls out to Scott, "I hope you brought enough chairs this time!" Scott smirks as he looks over at Jean, "Of course I did, Grey. I couldn't pass up the opportunity when you ask me to put it on your back." Scott's smirk grows wider as he sees the tell tale shadow. "Warren," Scott says with a chuckle. "It's good to see you too." Unceremoniously he drops the chairs. There are three. "I suppose if I didn't realize that was your motive for bringing sunblock, Scott, I'd have to turn in my telepath card." A smile curves on Jean's lips, and she raises a hand in greeting to Angel before he's even called out. She recognizes his mind amid the background clutter of the Institute. "How is life treating you these days, Warren?" she asks, as she sets her items on the ground and begins to set up a chair for herself. "Hullo, Scott...Jean..." Warren smirks before he looks at the chairs that were dropped. "Hm." Chairs with backs are not his friend. "Life's all right...had to actually go into the office the other day so the invitation to come out here was very well-timed. I needed a good stretch." And a good flight. "You? Not driven insane by the kids yet?" He turns to look out at the sailboat, "Well, it's still intact." It wouldn't be clear to normal people, but it looks as if Scott is giving Jean a quick glance out of the corner of his eye; his glasses obscure visual confirmation. He chuckles, "Business is good then, I presume." AFter a pause, "Yeah, the kids get a little nuts, especially towards the end. Well. Pretty much after Spring Break. I'm just thankful everything's finished and put away. The last weeks are always crazy." "The kids are a handful, but at least they're not daydreaming through classes. Those last few weeks before summer break are a killer," Jean notes. She pulls a tiny portable camp stool from her bag and sets it up, placing the speaker system on it, then hooking her iPod up. "Any tunes preferences, boys?" Warren shrugs, his wings rustling at the movement, "Business is...business. It was a Board meeting...they're acquiring another company. More work for everyone, but higher bonuses and the stocks go up, so I can't really complain." He starts to unbutton the shirt he wore over -- it pays to have a personal tailor paid well enough to keep such a secret. "I don't miss having to deal with school, but ugh...some days it feels like I have an exam that just never stops." He sets the laptop bag on one of the chairs that was brought out. "No preference. Not Muzak." Even as he tosses his shirt over with the laptop bag, he looks at the camp stool, the chair, and then goes to appropriate the stool for his own use. The speaker system gets placed on the chair with the back. "You can pick, Jeannie," Scott says, though his mind can't help but project his personal tastes in ironic 80s music and other eclectic choices. "Well we're glad you could make it, Warren. It's good to get the old gang back together once in a while." Jean arches a brow at Scott, likely for his musical preferences, and puts on some Florence + The Machine before settling into her chair and kicking her sandals off. She leans back and sighs happily as the sun hits her face. "I'm more surprised at the relative quiet on the other front, moreso than the school one." The X-Men front of course. Moving to the laptop bag, Warren pulls out his swim trunks, "Once in a while, Scott? I've been waiting for the 'X-Men Assemble!' calls, but as Jean says, it's been quiet. Not that I'm complaining, but...well, you do know that you're both welcome in the city. I'd be happy to take you both out...grab you tickets to a show or something. Or even just hang out at my place too...and there are no kids." He grins at that last before he goes to find a place to change. It won't take long and he returns, slacks, shoes, and socks in hand which are then set back on the chair. "It's never really as quiet as we think. Just yesterday there was an anti-mutant riot in Worclaw, Poland. It's never really quiet," Scott repeats solemnly. "Or in Mongolia, where there is evidence that some mutants are being rounded up for incarceration." Debbie Downer, this one. He's wearing a white dresshirt and a pair of lightweight brown summer pants. A moment later, he adds, "I'd love to go into the city." "Oh, I'd love to see a show!" Jean exclaims, sitting up again and pushing her sunglasses on top of her head. She grins broadly and leans forward to rest her elbows on her thighs. "Of course, this is likely the calm before the storm. There's always a storm, isn't there?" She grimaces at Scott's words. Not because he's a downer, but because it's true. "We can't be everywhere though. People are allowed to be anti-mutant...just like they're allowed to be hipsters and Republicans. I know...don't get me started..." Warren should probably be one of the latter. "It's just what they do about it that needs to be...changed." He takes a seat on the stool and gets his laptop out, "Funny, I bet it would help if you actually knew someone who lived there. Oh, wait, you do!" "I have a feeling that this summer is going to be a hot one as far as we're concerned. We've trained throughout the year, but with school out a lot of us will be able to devote our full attention towards the work," Scott says. And vacation, too, right? "And vacation, too, right?" Jean deadpans at Scott. She smiles over at Warren excitedly. "I would love to see Wicked. Can you get tickets to that?" she asks. Warren scowls at his computer before typing something, "So now we're going to be flying to Poland and Mongolia? I should have packed more than swim trunks, I see." He pauses and blinks at Jean, "Uh. The big show this year is 'Book of Mormon' or 'Porgy and Bess'. You sure you want to see 'Wicked'? You can probably get those tickets pretty cheap nowadays." "Well, eventually, I imagine," Scott responds to Warren. "We've got to do something. It's not like our government will step in. By and by, we have it pretty good here. But there are a lot of mutants everywhere who face hurdles everyday. And we're going to help them when and where we can." Scott's eyebrow flickers as Jean mentions Wicket, storing that information for later. Scott's speech seems to move Jean, as she reached a hand to rest it on his shoulder for a brief squeeze. Then she looks back to Warren. "Are we taking the boat out today? I have absolute zero intention of talking shop on a day like this." Scott now gets Warren's attention, "Maybe you have it 'easy'. I'd like to see how you feel after going around for the day stuck in straps and supports and stuffed into a suit that was made to still hide what you are. Ask the others who have a harder time just blending into the crowds." He looks back to the computer before closing it again, "The boat? Sure. We can take out the boat assuming that it's not wrecked." "Warren, perhaps you've forgotten, but I can't even open my eyes without the help of these glasses. While it might be easier for me to blend in, that doesn't mean my mutant abilities have not come at a cost. I'm speaking more generally about America. Your wings may be annoying to strap, but you're not being herded into a death camp." Scott looks to Jean, thanksful for the distraction and hopeful they'll take to the boat. "Well you boys bicker, I'll go gas up the boat," Jean declares, as she rises and heads to the boathouse. Warren can't hide a light snort, "I haven't forgotten. Oh no. You have to wear special glasses. That'll get you nailed to the cross, let me tell you." His tone is rather flat, "I'm not saying that there wasn't a cost, but you can't tell me that if you went out like that and I went out like this, you'd be the one they'd try to lynch." "My point, is there not trying to lynch people," Scott says flatly as he watches Jean go. His face rests on her and then he looks back to Angel, "You know you love those wings." The laptop is going back in the bag...which will be also brought on the boat just in case he gets a chance to turn it on. Warren then glances at Scott and doesn't even try to hide a smirk, "Sure I do. But I also know that there would be some pretty massive repercussions if I showed them to anyone who's not here." "Perhaps. But I'd argue it's an economy of scale, and that we are blessed here." Scott looks over at him, beginning to figure that neither one of these notoriously rigid men will budge on their opinion and cave to persuasion. "Agree to disagree? Or, at least, agree to disagree on some issues." "I am not quite ready to test your theory, Scott, but yes...we are more fortunate than those in Mongolia. I'll give you that." Warren then takes in a deep breath before letting it out, "All right...I can agree to disagree on some issues. At least, on the ones that we don't really need to argue about." He then stands and gives a stretch, laptop bag in hand, "We should probably get back to that boat before Jean sets said without us. No offense, but I don't really want to be flying around with you in my arms." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs